Battle Ram
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Four Barbarians holding a big log race ahead to batter down their target, dealing big bonus damage if they connect; then they fight on with their swords!" ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Battle Ram is a temporary troop released in August 2017 as part of the Clashiversary events. It was available from UTC 07:00 4/8/17 to UTC 07:00 11/8/17, and again from UTC 07:00 31/8/17 to UTC 07:00 7/9/17. **When deployed, the Battle Ram moves quickly and will attempt to ram the nearest target at speed, dealing moderately high damage if successful. When its hitpoints are depleted or when it has hit a target, it will break apart to reveal four Barbarians. ** ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Battle Rams are cheap to train yet they do a lot of damage should they successfully hit a target. **A Rage Spell will help the Battle Ram do a lot more damage than it would normally do. With the Rage Spell's support, the Battle Ram would be able to do over 1,000 damage at Town Hall 11 (over 4,000 damage to Walls). However the Rage Spell's area of effect is relatively small compared to the whole village which makes it tough to utilise this technique properly. **Battle Rams can make substitute Wall Breakers since they are much cheaper than Wall Breakers are. However, they do less damage than Wall Breakers do and take more housing space in that regard alone, yet they spawn high level Barbarians regardless of whether or not they hit a wall. ---- *'Trivia' **Just like the Ice Wizard before it, the Battle Ram cannot be donated. **Between its two appearances, the Battle Ram was reworked. ***Its housing space was decreased to 4 (from 5). ***Its Barbarians' damage and hitpoints were greatly increased. ***It now deals 4x damage to Walls and now preferentially targets them. ** **The Battle Ram cannot be upgraded in the Laboratory, but its stats scale by Town Hall level; higher Town Halls will have stronger Battle Rams. At Town Hall level n , the Battle Ram deals \lfloor 3.84*(7n+23) \rfloor damage and has \lfloor 3*(7n+23) \rfloor hitpoints. Its spawned Barbarians, in the Battle Ram's first appearance, did \lfloor 2.3+0.7n \rfloor damage per second and had \lfloor 0.45*(7n+23) \rfloor health. In the Battle Ram's second appearance, its spawned Barbarians do \lfloor 0.3*(7n+23) \rfloor damage per second and has \lfloor 1.25*(7n+23) \rfloor health. **There is a special event where players must win ten Multiplayer Battles, using at least one-tenth of their army size in Battle Rams, which will reward players with 500 Experience and 250 Gems when completed. **Unlike their Clash Royale counterpart, the "ram" is wielded by four Barbarians instead of two. The Battle Ram in this game will also attack defensive troops if given the chance, unlike the Clash Royale counterpart which strictly only attacks buildings. **The Barbarians from the Battle Ram are not affected by the Barbarian King's Iron Fist ability. **After it became unavailable to train, players that still had Battle Rams could keep them in their Army Camps, at least until the October 2018 update, when all such temporary troops disappeared after their period ended. This was also true for the Ice Wizard. Battle Ram Barbarian Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Temporary Category:Ground Troops